Jump Stars Special: Tomato Paradise
by Ability King KK
Summary: Team Seven has an idea on how to get Sasuke back. They just need some help to pull it off.


**The things that come to mind sometimes. The only things I owned are Koichi and the Universal Train.**

**-:-**

The sun shone brightly upon Konohagakure as the villagers went about their business. Down in one of the training fields, a certain orange wearing shinobi was thinking of a way to bring back his teammate.

"Grr, why can't Baachan just let me go and find Sasuke-teme?" exclaimed the thirteen-year-old blond in exasperation.

"You know why, Naruto! I want to bring Sasuke-kun back too, but we can't just go and leave the village," replied the thirteen-year-old pink-haired girl.

"I honestly want to know why you want to bring him back in the first place. It's not like everything would go back to the way it was," spoke the thirteen-year-old boy lying on the grass next to them.

He had black hair tied into a small ponytail and spiky bangs. On the sides of his head, the hair was green in strips going straight starting from his temples and ended close to the crown in three spikes. His eyes were a bright emerald green. He wore a pair of green khaki shorts, black sneakers, and a white dress short-sleeved shirt that had two tails like a tuxedo coat. Lastly, hanging on his side by a chain, which also acted as a belt, was a sword in a sheath.

"He still needs to take punishment for being a traitor, Koichi," said Naruto. "Besides, I failed to bring him back the first time, so he's my responsibility to bring him back."

Sakura was a little shocked to hear Naruto speak like that, while Koichi grinned at Naruto's words.

"At least you have your priorities straight. If you want, I have an idea that might not only work, but humiliate Sasuke at the same time," said Koichi with a smirk.

"Really?" questioned Naruto and Sakura, the latter a little worried about humiliating Sasuke.

"Of course it will involve some help from one of the other worlds."

Koichi whispered his plan in Naruto's ear. As he listened to the plan, Naruto's eyes widened and then he gained what could be described as his prankster's grin. Sakura raised an eyebrow in confusion, wondering what exactly the two boys were planning.

"This is going to be hilarious!" laughed Naruto.

"What are you two planning?" demanded Sakura, narrowing her eyes at the two.

"Naruto will explain it to you when you two head out. Naruto, since this is Sakura's first time to one of the other worlds of our universe, explain to her about that as well," said Koichi.

"Rodger!"

Koichi then brought out his mini computer, set up some coordinates, and opened the Universal Train doors. "The coordinates are set so the train should take you right to your destination. Remember, Naruto, find your targets and convince them to help out with the plan. I'll head out to start my part."

With a nod, Naruto grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her onto the train. Once they were aboard, the door closed and vanished. Smirking at what was to come, Koichi bounded off into the forest, heading towards Otogakure.

-:-

"You are progressing most splendidly, Sasuke-kun," crooned a snake-like man with a smirk as he watched Sasuke spar with Kabuto. He was obviously thinking of the things he will be doing with the young Uchiha's body.

"Hn," grunted Sasuke, going after Kabuto once more.

"Wow, you must getting so much stronger, Suckske. You might even have a chance against Naruto," taunted a voice from the trees that made Sasuke stop in his tracks.

"It seems we have an unwanted guest," said Orochimaru with a sneer. "Kabuto, go and dispose of him."

"Of course, Orochimaru-sama," replied the white-haired medic shinobi.

"You know, Suckske, for someone who always spouted off that he needs no one, you sure don't seem to want to fight your own battles."

Sasuke let out a growl as he activated his Sharingan so he could find his target.

"Show yourself, Kasuchi!" demanded Sasuke.

"Now, now. If your Sharingan was as good as you say it is, you should be able to find me," said Koichi as he jumped down from the branches. "Then again, the Sharingan can't be all that strong if the entire clan it came from was killed by one man."

That was the final straw for Sasuke as he let out a roar and charged towards the smirking Koichi, ignoring Orochimaru telling him to stop. Just before Sasuke reached Koichi, the young swordsman activated the Universal Train again, making Sasuke run right inside. With a grin, Koichi followed, after he flipped Orochimaru and Kabuto the bird of course.

It was silent as the door vanished, but was soon broken when an enraged Orochimaru turned to Kabuto.

"Find out where they are! I want Sasuke-kun back now!"

"Right away, Orochimaru-sama," said Kabuto, just as upset as his master.

-:-

When the Universal Train arrived at it's destination, Sasuke ran out, still looking for Koichi.

"Where are you, Kasuchi? You will pay for…your…words…"

Sasuke's words died off as he took in his surroundings. The first thing he noticed was that everything was red. The second thing he noticed was that everything looked like tomatoes.

'…_Is this heaven?'_ thought Sasuke, his eyes actually shining a bit as he looked at all of the luscious fruit.

"Welcome to Tomato Paradise!" said a voice with a hint of a giggle.

Turning around, Sasuke's eyes almost bulged out of his head at what he saw. Behind him was a girl about his age with green hair tied in a bun one side with a red ribbon, while combed over on the other side. She was wearing a white dress that clung to her body and stopped right above mid-thigh. What made Sasuke drool a bit, surprised that he could do such a thing, were the tomato patterns on her dress.

"Wh-Who are you?" questioned Sasuke as he tried to compose himself.

The girl let out another giggle. "My name is Kotori and I am the princess of this city."

"The pr-princess?" Sasuke cursed himself for stuttering like a weakling, but couldn't seem to help it.

"Hai. If you like, I could show you around Tomato Paradise!"

"…Sure."

With a smile, Kotori led Sasuke further into the park. Her thoughts though, were very different.

'_I can't believe I agreed to this.'_

(Flashback)

_Kotori was hanging out with Yuma as he was searching for someone to duel. His search was interrupted when he heard his name being called. Turning around the two saw two kids their age coming towards them._

"_Oi, Naruto! Long time no see!" called out Yuma with a grin. He then noticed the pink-haired girl. "Whose this?"_

"_This is Sakura-chan! Anyway, sorry to cut the fun short, but we need your help with something."_

"_What do you need help with, Naruto-san?" asked Kotori._

"_We need help getting our teammate Sasuke-kun back," answered Sakura._

"_What can we exactly do?" asked Yuma as he folded his arms behind his head._

"_Well, Koichi is going to lure Sasuke-teme here, specifically to Tomato Paradise."_

_Yuma, Kotori, and Sakura looked at Naruto in confusion. Yuma was the one to speak up. "Why Tomato Paradise?"_

"_The teme seems to have a thing for tomatoes."_

"_Why would anyone like tomatoes?" questioned Yuma, his face taking on a look of disgust._

"_Anyway, we were hoping that Kotori-chan could become the Image Girl for Tomato Paradise again to keep the teme busy while Koichi and I set up the final part of the plan," explained the fox boy with a fox-like grin._

"_Nani? There is no way I'm becoming the Image Girl of that place!" shouted Kotori with a blush on her face._

"_Please! It might be the only way to bring back Sasuke-teme!"_

"_Come on, Kotori-chan! Let's help them out!" declared Yuma with a grin._

"_Yuma-kun! You were against me becoming the Image Girl the first time it was brought up!" yelled Kotori, angry at her friend's supposed fickleness._

"_But Kotori-chan, this time it's for a good cause," said the young duelist._

"_Please, Kotori-san. I would bring back Sasuke-kun myself, but he always seems to be out of my reach. If you're the only one who could possibly give us a chance, please help us," begged Sakura._

_Kotori would have said no, but the look in Sakura's eyes made her rethink her answer._

'_That's the same look I get when I think of Yuma-kun. She must really love this Sasuke person,' she thought. With a sigh, she agreed to help._

"_Yatta! Come on, let's go get this all set up!" exclaimed Naruto._

_With a collective nod, the four children ran off to Tomato Paradise._

(Flashback End)

Pushing the memory to the back of her mind, Kotori noticed that she and Sasuke arrived to the park square where the rest of plan will commence.

"This place…I didn't think such a place could exist," spoke Sasuke, his eyes filled with wonder as he continued to look around.

"The world is full of wonders. Here, as a token of appreciation," said the "image girl" as she held out a basket of tomatoes to Sasuke.

The Uchiha had to curse himself again as he felt his face heat up a bit, but accepted the basket nonetheless.

Off to the side, hiding in an alley, Yuma and Sakura watched the scene. Yuma look to Sakura when he heard her let out a small growl.

"Something wrong, Sakura-san?"

Apparently not hearing Yuma, Sakura was lost in her thoughts of jealousy. _'Why does Sasuke-kun look at Kotori-san like that, but not me? …I'm going to have to wear a tomato dress, aren't I?'_

Still confused, Yuma tried to get her attention again but was stopped by a voice.

"_Let it go, Yuma. You need to pay attention so you can get Kotori out of the way. Just in case."_

'_Right. Arigatou, Astral.'_

Back with Sasuke and Kotori, the Uchiha was in the midst of eating his sacred fruit. When he finished one, he turned to Kotori.

"These tomatoes taste like heaven. Then again, they were grown by you," said the dark child with a smirk.

'_Why can't Yuma-kun say things like that?' _thought Kotori as she couldn't help the blush that crept onto her face. "Actually, Sasuke-san, I didn't grow these, much to my embarrassment."

"Regardless. Tell me, my Tomato-hime, you wouldn't happen to be in some sort of relationship now, are you?"

The jaws of Kotori, Sakura, and Yuma dropped at the question. The question made Yuma confused as to what Sasuke was getting at, it made Sakura's jealousy rise even higher, and Kotori was just shocked.

"N-Nani?"

"I could use a woman like you by my side. You would be an excellent addition to the Uchiha Clan," spoke Sasuke as he drew closer to the reddening girl.

He never got what he wanted though, as Sasuke received two punches, one to each temple, courtesy of Naruto and Koichi. The force of the punches was enough to knock him out.

"Not today, Suckske!" taunted Koichi. He then received a punch of his own from Kotori.

"I am not doing this ever again!" yelled the green-haired girl with a red face, glaring at the young swordsman.

Rubbing the bump, Koichi turned to Kotori as Yuma and Sakura came up to the group. "I'm going to be honest, Kotori, I did not expect Sasuke to act like that. His type would only go after strong females, ones who can actually fight."

"Maybe he was on a tomato high," offered Naruto as he tied up the Uchiha.

"If that's what tomatoes can do to a guy, then I'm glad I don't like them," said Yuma. From behind him, Astral could only facepalm.

Kotori sent Yuma a glare before she turned to Sakura with a look of shame. "Ano, I hope there's no bad feelings between us. I have no intention of taking Sasuke from you."

Sakura's own face softened at that. "No, there're no bad feelings. Like Koichi said, no one expected Sasuke-kun to act like that. Though I wish he would have looked at me like that."

The three boys each raised an eyebrow as they watched the scene, wondering what was going on between Kotori and Sakura. Koichi was the one to speak up.

"Ladies, unless you're going to kiss and makeup, which will be really well received…" This earned the grinning swordsman glares from the two girls. "…We need to get going now."

"Aw, can't you stay for a little bit? We can have a duel!" stated Yuma as he watched Naruto toss Sasuke over his shoulder.

"Gomen, Yuma, but we need to get the teme back to Konohagakure," replied the blond.

"Maybe next time we're here in Heartland we'll have a duel," suggested Koichi.

"Yatta!" exclaimed the Numbers Hunter.

With that, the children said their goodbyes and Koichi, Naruto, and Sakura left by boarding the Universal Train and headed back to Konohagakure.

Yuma then turned to Kotori once they were alone. "Ne, Kotori-chan, what exactly was Sasuke saying to you that made you so red?"

Kotori blushed at his question. "N-Nothing, Yuma-kun."

-:-

When the three returned just outside of Konohagakure, they made their way to the Hokage Tower to drop off Sasuke.

"This is great! We finally got Sasuke-teme back!" declared Naruto with a fox-like grin.

Sakura let out a few giggles. "I'm glad we finally brought him back."

"Maybe after we drop him off and he's taken to his jail cell, we can go find Kakashi-sensei and celebrate!" declared Koichi with a grin of his own.

"Your celebration will have to go on hold," spoke a smooth voice.

The three didn't have time to defend themselves when Kabuto appeared out of nowhere and quickly dispatched Naruto and Koichi.

"Be glad I have other things to do or else you three would be dead."

With them out of the way, Kabuto grabbed Sasuke and took off, leaving the three behind to wallow in their misery.

The two boys grit their teeth, both in pain and anger, and Sakura's eyes filled with tears knowing that once again they failed to bring Sasuke back.

"We were so close this time!" yelled Naruto, slamming his fist to the ground in anger.

"Sorry you guys. I really thought this plan would have worked," grumbled Koichi, just as upset.

"We're never going to get Sasuke-kun back!" cried Sakura; the tears trailing down her face.

"Yes we will! I'll train as hard as I can so I can kick Sasuke-teme's ass and drag his carcass back here the next time I see him!" exclaimed Naruto, a look of determination on his face. "I never go back on my word! That's my nindo!"

Sakura nodded in agreement, vowing to get stronger as well and help Naruto bring their teammate home.

"Even with all of the responsibilities I have back home, I'll do all what I can as well," stated Koichi.

"There you three are. Where have you been exactly and what are you talking about?" asked a voice from behind them.

Turning to the voice, the three found Kakashi standing there, looking at them with his one eye. Seeing as lying to him was a bad idea, they had to come clean with what had happened and face any consequences coming their way.

**FIN**

**-:-**

**Would you believe I have yet to actually read and/or watch _Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal_? With that in mind, I apologize if Yuma, Kotori, and Astral were out-of-character. Any data I have on them if from the YGO Wiki.**

**It is from that site that I got the idea fro this one-shot. I was just looking through different character pages and when I read on Kotori's page and it mentioned her as the "Image Girl" for a place called Tomato Paradise, my first thought was I can use this to make fun of Sasuke. I feel sorry for what I did to Kotori and in no way condone the Sasuke x Kotori pairing. Crossover pairings are just wrong.**

**As to the ending scene, while I know some of you would have wanted them to bring Sasuke back, but this one keeps with canon in the fact that Sasuke remains a villain in the end.**


End file.
